What is Lost can Always be Found
by Zera18
Summary: Harry's in a deep depression. Hermione and Dumbledore hatch a plan to send him to the past. Will it help him? And will he find the unexpected there- love? Yaoi, Male/male, detailed but with warning. DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ! Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Many loving thanks to my beta!! She's great!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.**

**Summery: Harry's in a deep depression. Hermione and Dumbledore hatch a plan to send him to the past. Will it help him? And will he find the unexpected there- love? Yaoi, Male/male, detailed but with warning.**

Chapter 1

_Harry walked towards a house that, while unfamiliar to him, caused a bittersweet ache in his heart. He somehow knew it was his parents' home, where he had __spent the first two, and only truly happy, years of his life. He wandered back behind the house only to be tackled to the ground. _

"_Sirius," he said, grinning at the large black dog on his chest. "Get off!" The dog in question licked the boy's face until he was laughing,__ before sitting off to the side and resuming his human form. Sirius' face was clean-shaven and he was healthy, as though he had never been in Azkaban._

"_Gotcha again, Harry," Sirius gloated._

"_I'm going to get you back," Harry growled playfully, lunging at his godfather, who lept out of the way. The older man jogged backwards a way, taunting his godchild._

"_Gotta catch me first, Harry....."_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Harry, Harry wake up," Hermione's voice interrupted Harry's dream, followed by a hand on his shoulder shaking him. He fumbled for his glasses then sat up, facing his friend. The room was still dark and he could see the moon outside.

"What 'Mione? The sun isn't even up yet," he groaned. Harry wanted nothing more than to fall back to sleep, to return to his dreams where Sirius was still alive. Lately he had been doing a lot of that, barely dragging himself through the day, retreating to his bed as much as he could just so he could sleep and dream.

"Come on, Harry," Hermione said with an exasperated tone, preventing him from laying back down. "Professor Dumbledore wants us."

"Can't it wait 'til morning?" he looked hopefully at Hermione, who shook her head. He sighed and got out of bed, pulling on trousers and a shirt. "Alright then, let's go."

"Get your wand and shoes, too, Harry," she gently reminded him. He stared at her in confusion for a few seconds before comprehension appeared on his face, then went to retrieve said items.

Hermione watched her friend with worried eyes. He was sleeping so much, and when he wasn't he forgot even the most basic of things, sometimes even forgetting to eat…at least, she hoped that he was simply forgetting to eat and not deliberately trying to starve himself. He was also falling behind in his studies. It was obvious to her that he was falling into a deep depression.

As soon as Harry had finished tying his shoes Hermione grabbed him by the arm and hauled him out of the Gryffindor dormitories.

Together they snuck through the corridors. Thankfully Filch seemed to be elsewhere. At the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office, Hermione muttered under her breath for a few moments, trying to say the password "Ton Tongue Toffee." She stumbled over the tongue twister several times before they heard a low chuckle from the statue as it sprung aside to allow them entrance. Harry grumbled something about stupid unpronounceable passwords as they ascended the staircase.

"Harry, Hermione, good to see you. Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore greeted as they walked in. Both teens shook their heads at the offer of the sweet. The older man shrugged and popped one in is mouth. "Now Harry, I'm sure you're wondering why you are here," the man's eyes twinkled and he seemed much to joyful for this hour of the night. "There is something you need to. Are you up for it?"

Harry nodded, not really caring what was going on, but absently wondering what the man was up to now.

"Good good," the older man said clapping his hands together in glee. "Stand here, my boy. Yes just like that," Dumbledore smiled at Harry as he directed him to a spot in front of the headmaster's desk. Dumbledore then pointed his wand at the young boy as Hermione did the same from behind Harry. "Now don't worry, Harry. I assure you that we only have your best interests in mind."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as the man started chanting and he heard Hermione doing the same thing from behind him.

"**Tergum ut preteritus , tergum ut Marauder's dies. Tergum pro sedecim annus."**

A blue/silver circle formed around Harry's feet and traveled upward, blocking his sight as well as his ability to hear.

Hermione and Dumbledore continued the last part of the chant.

"**A schola annus abeo pro him, tunc addo him tergum hic ."**

The blue/silver curtain flashed brightly then disappeared. Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"Do you think it will work?" Hermione asked timidly.

"I hope so, dear one, I hope so," Dumbledore answered. They both stared at the spot Harry had been standing, praying that the boy would come back healthier and happier than when he had left.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for this being late. My brother got really sick. And this story starts about a few weeks into the Hogwarts school year.**

**Chapter 2**

Harry fell to the ground, dazed. Gradually he opened his eyes and looked around. He was at the front gates to Hogwarts and he could see the first rays of dawn.

'_What the hell?'_ he thought. He sat up and closed his eyes in concentration. _'Let's see, what was it they said?'_ The boy brought the chant to mind and then translated it. _'__**Tergum ut preteritus, Tergum ut Marauders' dies**__….Back to the past, back to the Marauders' days…'_ his eyes flew open in shock. "The past…the Marauders…**sedecim annus**…sixth year," he whispered. "They sent me back in time. To when the Marauders were in their sixth year."

He stared at the castle in disbelief. How? Why? Then a thought stuck him like a thunderbolt. _Sirius_. Here he was alive.

Slowly Harry pulled himself to his feet and headed towards the castle. When he got to the lake he paused and looked at his reflection. He realized that he couldn't waltz in as Harry Potter. His current appearance was so similar to James', it would be obvious that they were related.

Drawing his wand, he changed his raven locks to a dark dirty blond and grew his hair out until it was long enough to allow him to tie it back in a low ponytail, which a few strands escaped to frame his face. With a sigh he dropped the glamours that he had placed on himself, since he no longer had to look like the poster-boy for the Light.

Harry's reflection melted into his true form, his face gaining sharper angles and losing its baby fat. His features were much more aristocratic, though marred by scars.

He ran a finger along a large jagged scar the ran from his hairline to his jaw, barely skirting the side of his left eye. He then cast a spell to hide the lightening bolt shaped curse scar on his forehead. Turning back towards the castle, he entered through the large front doors and made his way through empty halls, it being far too early for any students to be up and about. As he walked to the headmaster's office his mind was working on a cover story and name.

"Now what have we here?" a voice brought him away from his thoughts, a voice he recognized, Filch. "A student out and about at this hour?" Harry turned to the gleeful man, quickly thinking of something to tell the man.

"Actually sir," he inwardly grimaced at having to be nice to the caretaker, "I don't go to school here yet. I was trying to find the headmaster's office."

Filch glared at him, then huffed, "I haven't seen you before, that's true. But I haven't seen plenty of kids. Well I'll just make sure you get to the headmaster." The older man then turned, obviously expecting Harry to follow.

Harry quietly sighed in relief and fell in behind the caretaker. They were soon at the gargoyle and Filch whispered a password then took the boy up to Dumbledore. The headmaster was at his desk and looked up when his guests entered.

"Hello Mr. Filch and this might be?" the old man asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Found him wandering the halls. He says he doesn't go here but I think he's just trying to get out of his punishment," the old caretaker growled.

Dumbledore chuckled, "This young man is correct, Mr. Filch. He doesn't attend school here. But thank you for bringing him to me. I'll take things from here."

The caretaker left, grumbling, as Dumbledore turned back to Harry. "Have a seat, my boy. And let's talk about why you're here Mr…" he trailed off, realizing he didn't know the young man's name.

"Draconian. Cale Draconian. I would like to go to school here, sir," Harry, now Cale, said as he sat down. "I was home schooled until recently…my guardian died and wished for me to continue my schooling here," he told the half-lie with ease.

Dumbledore's eyes softened in sympathy and he decided not to press the boy for any details. "I understand Mr. Draconian. We'll sort you and decide which year to place you in." The man stood and collected the Sorting Hat, "Did your guardian tell you how things work here?" At Cale's nod, the headmaster placed the hat on is head. "The Sorting Hat will also decide which year to place you in based on what it finds out you know."

"_Ah Harry, well I suppose you're Cale now aren't you young traveler? So where shall we place you this time? I doubt you want to be in Gryffindor with your father." _Cale quickly agreed with this. _"Well then I think I'll place you where you should have been the first time…_**sixth year, SLYTHERIN!**"

Dumbledore took the hat after making a quick note. "Alight then, let's go over what classes you would like to take. We should be done in time to meet your fellow students at breakfast. There are a few tests that you will need to take to confirm your OWL level knowledge, but we will need a few days to arrange for you to take them." He sat at his desk and the two of them settled down to spend a few hours determining Cale's schedule for the term and finalizing other details.

**A/N: I'll update 10/17 hopefully with two chapters. My grandmother is visiting and I've been forbidden to go to my happy place and write. *cringes and attempts to hide***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this is late, my guest stayed longer than expected. On another note I am now officially in the Navy.**

Chapter 3

A small clock on the Headmaster's desk chimed and Dumbledore looked up.

"Well my boy, I think we're done for now," the old man said, rising from his chair. "Let's go down to the Great Hall before everyone else gets there." Dumbledore walked towards the door and Cale got up to follow. They walked in silence through the halls, passing a few students who looked at Cale but seeing that he was with Headmaster none of them approached him.

Once in the Great Hall, Dumbledore motioned for the boy to sit at the Slytherin table. Cale did so and the Headmaster smiled at him then went to the head table.

Within minutes students started to trickle in, many paying no attention to the lone boy. Soon the Great Hall was filled with talkative students, most of the conversations amongst the Slytherins being centered on the new boy at their table. They gave him questioning looks and whispered to one another.

"Can I please have your attention," Dumbledore called out, standing.. "As some of you may have noticed, we have a new student among us. His name is Cale Draconian, and he will be joining the Slytherin sixth years. Please make him feel welcome." The man sat and most of the Great Hall turned to stare at Cale. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, once again in the spotlight that he hated.

"Welcome to Slytherin," a voice said. Cale turned towards the sound to see several Slytherins standing behind him, Lucius Malfoy at the front of the group. Some of the rest he recognized, others he did not.

"Thank you, Malfoy," Cale responded, meeting those mercury colored eyes.

"How do you know who I am? I've never seen you before, nor heard of your name."

Cale raised an eyebrow. "White-blond hair, silver eyes, aristocratic bearing. It's really quite obvious, Malfoy," he answered with a very Slytherin worthy smirk. His answer gave very little away about himself and showed that he knew more about Lucius than Lucius knew about him.

The blond narrowed his eyes, sneering. "It would seem so," he sneered, walking back to his seat.

Cale's smirk vanished as his attention wandered over to the Gryffindor table, quickly focusing in on the Marauders. His eyes swept over them, taking in Remus' quiet smile and James and Sirius' mischief filled eyes and wide grins. Cale's gaze turned into a hate-filled glare when it reached the last Marauder, Peter Pettigrew - the betrayer Wormtail. His lips curled into a small snarl, and at that moment he was noticed by the group of Gryffindors. James and Sirius glared while Remus merely gave him a questioning look. Peter, as far as he could tell, was cowering in his seat. Cale looked down at his plate as Sirius moved to stand. Thankfully he was spared a confrontation by one of the professors.

"Ah, Mr. Draconian. My new Slytherin," the man said jovially. Cale gave an inward sigh of relief, glad that his eventual meeting with the Marauders had been delayed. "I am Professor Slughorn, your potions professor and Head of House. Come with me please." The man waited until Cale stood, then he turned and led Cale out of the Great Hall, heading towards the dungeons. Slughorn chatted about this and that, most of which Cale ignored. Soon they were at the entrance to the Slytherin common room, marked by a small snake carving on the wall. Slughorn gave the password and they stepped inside.

"Here we are, home sweet home," Slughorn swept his arm around to show the room. Cale looked around, the common room was just as he remembered it from his second year. "I'll give you a tour then we'll go to the Headmaster's office for your tests." Cale nodded and explored the Slytherin dorms, becoming acquainted with the layout and finding where he was to sleep. After Cale was finished in the dorms, Slughorn showed him around the castle, pointing out where everything was and introducing the few professors that the ran across. Cale was careful to maintain a look of polite interest, even though he already knew were everything was. Just before lunch time the potions professor dropped him off at the Headmaster's office with a cheerful good luck.

"Mr. Draconian, come in come in," Dumbledore greeted the boy. Cale noticed food on a desk to the side of the office along with parchments and several quills with ink. "Your exams are there on the table," Dumbledore told him, confirming his suspicions. "Eat first, no sense working on an empty stomach. Take your time on the exam and do your best. Our deputy-headmistress will take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow for you supplies, once we know what classes you will be taking."

Cale nodded, then paused as he was about to sit down. He could no longer access the Potter vault, therefore had no money.

"Sir? I have no money to pay for supplies," he said, looking sheepishly at his feet.

Dumbledore chuckled, "That's alright, my boy. There is a vault set aside to help students such as yourself."

"Thank you sir," Cale mumbled as he sat. The Headmaster nodded in acknowledgment. With that Cale ate of bit of the provided food, then began to work on his tests.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Cale could barely stay awake at the lunch table. Yesterday he had finished the _very_ long written test and then had practical application tests. When they were finally done he was magically and mentally exhausted, so when he had gotten to the Slytherin dorms he had fallen asleep immediately.

Unfortunately, his night had been far from peaceful. His initially pleasant dreams had quickly turned to nightmares. Then Slughorn had awakened him early in the morning so Cale and McGonagall could go to Diagon Alley to get his supplies.

Cale picked at his lunch a bit more before sighing in frustration, standing from the table and going outside.

He meandered down to the lake and splashed water on his face, the cold successfully shocking him awake. As he was drying his face he heard angry voices nearby. He looked up, trying to determine where the noises were coming from. Not seeing anything, he slowly crept toward the sounds, eventually coming upon James and Sirius with their wands pointed at a figure on the ground.

Cale's eyes narrowed and he drew his wand, making a split second decision to aid the figure against his father and godfather.

"_**Expelliarmus**_," he whispered, putting enough power behind it to knock the two Marauders backwards and onto the ground. They quickly got back to their feet and looked around for their attacker. Cale grinned, remained crouched on the ground, and cast a few _**Expulso**_'s at the surrounding area to confuse them. Unnerved at their unseen attacker, the two took off back towards the castle. Cale then stood and hurried over to the heaped figure still on the groun.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked. All he got was a groan in response. Cale turned the figure, then hissed in surprise when he saw it was none other than Severus Snape. He shook his head and cast _**Mobilicorpus**_ on him.

"Hang on, I'll take you to the Infirmary," he said in a soothing tone. He found it surprisingly easy to be kind to this Snape, but then again this was not the Snape he knew - plus the boy was injured...

Cale jogged up to the Infirmary where he was met by Madame Pomfrey.

"What happened?" she asked as she began to check Snape over.

"He was attacked. I don't know who they were, then ran off when I arrived," Cale told her. Madame Pomfrey looked over at Cale briefly, realizing that the boy was unfamiliar to her, but she quickly turned back to Snape. She cast several healing spells and set a potion on the bedside table to give the unconscious boy when she could wake him.

"Did you hurt them?" she asked. Cale shook his head and she nodded. "Well thank you, young man. I'm Madame Pomfrey. What is your name?"

"Cale Draconian. May I leave now?" he was anxious to get out of there, he didn't like hospitals after waking up in them so frequently. At Pomfrey's nod he bid her farewell and left the hospital wing.

On his was back outside he mused over how odd the situation was. He had defended _Snape_ against two of the _Marauders_. Cale shook his head with a dry chuckle as he exited the castle and headed for the Quidditch pitch. He borrowed a broom and Snitch from the broom shed and walked to the center of the pitch. He released the Snitch and counted to ten before taking to the air and chasing after it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was setting when Cale headed back in. He stopped at the kitchens for a quick meal, then went down to the dungeons. No one was in the common room but for one lone figure by the fire. As Cale passed the figure stood and addressed him.

"Cale Draconian, right?" Cale turned to find Snape approaching him. He nodded and waited to see what the other boy wanted.

"I wanted to thank you," he said almost shyly. "Not many people would have helped me."

Cale was a bit shocked at the way this younger Snape acted in comparison to the one he knew. He was very different, but Cale could sense some of the proud yet bitter 'Snape-to-be' under it all.

"You're welcome…" he trailed off, as though he was expecting a name.

Snape held out his hand to Cale. "Snape. Severus Snape. If you ever need anything, it would be my pleasure to help you," he said in a proud tone. Cale shook his hand and Snape nodded, then left up the stairs to his room.

Once he was alone, Cale grinned at the tone Snape had used in his farewell. Now that was the Snape he knew. He ascended the stairs, got changed and climbed into bed, hoping that that night his nightmares would leave him alone and let him sleep.

Unfortunately for Cale, it was not to be. Later that night found Cale thrashing in his bed, softly crying out, "No, no." A set of eyes watched him as the nightmare - and Cale's thrashing - grew worse. Cale's cries escalated and just as he started screaming, the owner of those eyes wrapped arms around him from behind, lifting him slightly as the person lay on the bed next to him.

"It's alright, you're ok," the stranger murmured into his ear. That comforting voice brought Cale back to reality - saving him from reliving deaths and voices blaming him for his failures. Slowly he began to quiet down.

Cale felt so safe with this person. The firm chest behind and strong arms around him seemed like they could protect him from everything.

Eventually the arms slowly left him and Cale began to shift restlessly in protest of their loss. Then, gently his sheets were lifted over him and he settled back into the bed, letting out a small sigh of contentment. He could not bring himself to awaken fully, his exhaustion was dragging him down into the peaceful slumber than finally beckoned, and so he was not able to recognize his savior. All that he knew was that the voice had sounded like that of an angel.


	5. Author Note

Hey all, I know it's been forever since I've updated but between the Navy and moving my writing journal has gone missing . As soon as I find it I shall continue this story I promise.

Thanks- Zera


End file.
